The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a security process execution device, for example, a security process execution device which executes a security process using security information, and a semiconductor device including a security process execution device of that kind.
Further, the present disclosure relates to a security process execution method for a security process execution device.
Japanese Unexamined. Patent Publication No. 2008-90519 discloses a storage device (non-volatile memory) in which a writing operation according to a security level can be executed. A non-volatile memory disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-90519 comprises a plurality of storage areas provided so as to correspond to security levels. In the non-volatile memory disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-90519, the storage areas include a secure area and a general area. In the secure area, information relating to security such as key information is stored. A secure module, which executes a process relating to security, can access both the secure area and the general area. On the other hand, MPU (MicroProcessor Unit), which executes general processes, can access the general area, but cannot access the secure area.